


Death & Destruction

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disaster strikes in the village. Robert can't just stand around anymore, but can he get to Aaron in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death & Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> For My Livesy!
> 
> So its starts pretty much the same as the episode following the disaster with Robert at the scrapyard, but Aaron is in his thoughts just as much as Vic & Diane. What will he do when he gets to the village?

There was only one person on his mind, but he had to push the rising panic down, he needed to make sure Adam was safe, he would want that. He instructed Chrissie to get hold of herself and drive Adam to the hospital telling her he needed to check on Diane and Victoria, but all he could think about was him. He left her then and ran. Ran to the only person he ever loved, who had ever loved him, willing him to be safe. As he ran he found his phone and pressed his name. It rang and rang making the panic rise to the surface. Where was he? Was he okay?

…………

The village itself looked like a scene from a disaster movie, people laid out on the grass with cuts and bruises. Aaron noticed Victoria wasn’t doing so great so he went to help her.

“Vic, you alright?” he asked, possibly the stupidest question, but what else was he supposed to say.

“Yeah,” she replied a little panicky.

“You hurt?”

“No I’m okay.”

“Where’s Andy? Where’s Andy?” Aaron repeated.

“He’s inside, I don’t know,” she sobbed.

There was so much going on. He didn’t know who was left inside. He helped Victoria to her feet and that’s when he noticed him, running, the panic clear on his face and aaron sighed with relief. He was okay. One less person to worry about.

“Vic, Vic,” Robert shouted.

“Robert,” Victoria screamed, the relief clear in her voice.

She ran over to her brother and flung her arms around him. Robert clung to her, knowing that she was safe his attention turned to him. To Aaron. He wanted to pull him in close and never let him go. To tell him that the words he said in anger weren’t true, he wasn’t the biggest mistake of his life, he was the best one. He was the best mistake Robert had ever made and he loved him. But right now Vic needed him.

“Diane and Andy?” he asked Victoria, his eyes never leaving Aarons.

“Andy went back inside to help and I haven’t seen Diane for ages,” Victoria cried shaking her head.

“I’m pretty sure Diane wasn’t even there you know,” Aaron offered, anything to comfort the man he once cared so deeply for.

“There was a fire at the scrapyard,” Robert offered as some kind of explanation.

“What do you mean at the scrapyard?” Aaron asked, his shocked confusion clearly audible.

“Adam was there.”

“Oh my god, is he ok?” Victoria demanded.

Aaron froze. The scrapyard. Adam. Oh God, if he lost Adam he couldn’t handle it.

“He’s breathed in some smoke, he’s gonna be okay,” Robert words were meant for Victoria but his eyes were fixed on Aaron, reassuring him. He knew how much Aaron needed Adam and he hoped that hearing he was safe gave Aaron less to worry about.

“Robert, you sure?” Victoria pleaded.

“Chrissies taken him to the hospital, to get him checked out.”

And there it was, like a punch in the stomach, he had been with her. Aaron wasn’t sure why he was bothered but the fact that he’d been with her, at their place was more than he could bear. Adam was safe. Vic was safe. Robert was safe. He couldn’t just stand around, he needed to do something, to help, he needed to find Debbie.

“Robert you stay with her yeah?” Aaron said to Robert and rushed off back into the hall.

“Aaron it’s gonna collapse,” Victoria shouted after him.

“Aaron no.”

“AARON!” Robert shouted at last, but it was too late, Aaron had already disappeared back into the village hall.

Robert wanted to run after him, to drag him out, but he couldn’t, it was a self-preservation thing. No matter how much he cared for him, he wouldn’t put himself in danger.

Robert stood back with Victoria while everyone else filed in and out of the village hall searching for survivors. Each time someone emerged and it wasn’t Aaron, the feeling of dread in the pit of Roberts stomach increased. He was getting nervous, he wanted, no he needed, Aaron to be safe, more than anything. He knew he had to do something but what? What could he possibly do to help in this situation? He wasn’t one for getting his hands dirty, in a literal sense. Sure he’d done some ruthless things in his life but this, this, what was happening now was borderline heroic, no wonder Aaron was helping. He was nothing if not heroic. That’s one of the reasons he’d fallen for Aaron. He was loyal, to a fault sometimes, always saw the good in people, even in him, that was until he had fucked it up. It seemed like everyone had made their way out expect Aaron. He grew more and more anxious as time ticked on.

“Where is he?” Robert whispered to himself.

“Who? Andy, hes over there look.” Victoria pointed.

That wasn’t who Robert had meant but he gave her a half smile anyway. He looked back up at the village hall just in time to see the helicopter fall in even further. The noise that followed was excruciating. Several bangs and crashes as more debris fell from the roof, and then the screams followed by cries for help. He screamed his name, not sure if he was out loud or in his head. He couldn’t just stand there, not when the man he loved risked his life, he made a move toward the hall, he needed to know he was safe, Victoria grabbed his arm, stopping him,

“Robert!”

“I can’t Vic, I can’t stand around while he’s in there.”

“Who, Andy? Andys gone to find Diane, he’s fine.”

“No Vic, Aaron, Aarons in there.”

“Oh,” was all Victoria managed in response.

He tore out of Victoria’s grip and rushed off towards the hall. He could hear her calling for him but at that point he didn’t care, Aaron was consuming his every thought, his every action. He needed to find him. Needed for him to be safe.

He raced into the hall and stopped when he saw the devastation. He’d caused this, it was all his fault. There was so much debris and dust it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could see the beginnings of a fire and knew he needed to hurry.

“Aaron,” he coughed.

“Aaron,” he said a little louder.

“AARON,” he screamed.

The only answer was moans and groans of the building.

Robert stumbled around the hall, climbing over fallen beams, making his way through the upturned chairs and tables, looking for him, calling out his name. It seemed that everyone else had given up because when he turned around he was alone.

“Aaron please, please be okay. I can’t do this without you.”

He was about to go and get help when he caught glimpse of a blue suit. That blue suit, the one he wore on Christmas day, the one that made his eyes shine. Robert said a little prayer before making his way through the rubble to get to him.

“Aaron, Aaron mate, can you hear me?”

There was no response. Roberts heart sank. It can’t end, not like this. There was so much he had to say to him, so much he had to make up for.

“Aaron, Aaron, please, please wake up.”

There was still no response. He was out cold.

Robert was crying, his tears making streaks down his dust covered face. He began to move the wood that had fell on top of Aaron, he needed to free him, to get him out before the building collapsed. When he cleared as much debris as he could he reached out to him, his hands shaking, trying to find a pulse. When his fingers found Aarons neck a sob escaped his chest. Aarons skin was clammy and cold to the touch, but he could make out a pulse, a weak one but it was there. He needed medical attention and fast. He tried to calm his own breathing, which had become erratic at the thought of losing Aaron, but the smoke from the now blazing fire, was making it impossible. He couldn’t breakdown, not now, not when Aaron needed him. He took a deep breath, got to his feet and started to pull Aaron from the wreckage. The thought that the building could blow was in the back of his mind as he hoisted Aaron up onto his shoulder. It wasn’t easy navigating back through the rubble, he had to stop and put Aaron down a few times, just to clear a path, but he wasn’t going to give up. The air was thick with dust, he couldn’t catch his breath and with the added weight of Aaron on his shoulder, he was struggling to breathe, he coughed violently and started to feel light headed, but he kept going. Aaron still hadn’t made a sound and the fear in Roberts chest was aching to be released, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t scream or cry, all that mattered was getting Aaron to safety. Relief washed over him when he saw the light of the door.

“Hold on for me Aaron, just a little longer, please.” Robert begged an unconscious Aaron.

He held on to him tighter as he clambered over what was left of the ceiling, now in ruins on the floor. When he reached the door, he stumbled, fatigue starting to set in, but he pushed through it, for Aarons sake, because he needed him now more than ever, he couldn’t let him down.

Once outside, he took a breath of fresh air and knew he couldn’t take another step. Clutching Aaron in his arms, Robert collapsed onto the floor.

“Robert!” Victoria screamed.

“Aaron!” Chas screamed.

They both ran over, Victoria yelling for a paramedic.

Robert was in shock, he began rocking back and forth as he cradled Aarons head in his lap, smoothing down his hair,

“Please don’t leave me, not like this,” he cried.

“Robert,” Chas exclaimed.

But Robert couldn’t hear her,

“Aaron, please wake up, please” he begged again, he just wanted a sign, something to let him know he was alright.

“Robert let them help,” Victoria pleaded, when the paramedic couldn’t get to Aaron.

“Mr Sudgen”

“I can’t leave him.” Robert mouthed, not sure who he was speaking to.

“Mr Sugden we need to take him,” the paramedic demanded.

Robert didn’t hear either of them, he was in a daze, his hands still running through Aarons hair, willing him to wake up, to come back to him.

“Robert,” Victoria cries,

“They need to take him, to check him over. Please”

“But but,” he says finally releasing someone else was there.

“It’s okay Robert, they know what they’re doing.”

“I can’t leave him Vic, I just can’t,” he cried again.

“Robert, please I know you care please let him go, he needs help,” Chas screamed.

“Shh, shh, I know I know” Victoria said, trying to calm her hysterical brother.

Roberts hold on Aaron finally loosen as Victoria pulled him into a tight hug. Chas cried with relief as the paramedics finally got Aaron on a stretcher.

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron,” Robert sobbed, rocking back and forth, clinging onto Victorias arm.

“Mr Sugden, Robert, can you look at me.”

Robert ignored the paramedic and looked up at Victoria,

“Where is he, where have they taken him?”

“It’s alright Robert, you need to get checked out too,”

“No, No, AARON, AARON!” Robert screamed.

“What wrong with him?” Victoria asked the paramedic, frightened at the state of her big brother.

“He’s in shock, I’ll need to give him something to calm him down.”

“AARON!” Robert was reaching out for him,

“AARON!”

Robert needed to be with him, but they were taking him away. Robert didn’t even know if he was alive.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm and then suddenly his heart stopped racing, his breathing returned to normal and his eyes began to close. The last thing he remembers is calling out for the man he loved.

He woke a several hours later, disorientated, not sure where he was, he laid with his eyes closed for a few seconds until he could remember what had happened,

“Aaron,” he groaned.

“I’m here mate.”

Robert eyes flew open, he was there, he couldn’t be, he thought he was dead.

“Aaron?” he questioned, still unable to focus on anything.

“I’m here Robert, it’s me,” Aaron reassured him by taking his hand.

Aaron wasn’t supposed to be there, he should be in a hospital bed too, but after his Mum reluctantly told him what Robert had done he couldn’t not be there when he woke up. Victoria had filled him in on the rest, telling him they had to sedate Robert just to calm him down, that he’d been calling out Aarons name, over and over again. Knowing this pulled at Aarons heart, this blonde boy, because lets face it, that’s what Robert Sugden was, a frightened little boy, had risked his life for Aarons. It didn’t make up for all the terrible things he’d done but it meant something. So Aaron had to be there when he woke up, to let him know he was okay, because of him.

“I thought…, I thought I’d lost you,” Robert sobbed.

“No just knocked out.”

“But, why, why are you here?”

“Victoria told me what you did, I wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” Robert said a little confused.

“Yeah, thank you.” Robert couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, he had to tell him the truth,

“Please don’t thank me, it’s all my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Aaron asked, letting go of his hand.

Robert felt his grip on Aaron loosen as Aaron pulled away, the fear he’d felt earlier, when he’d thought he’d lost him, began crawling its way up his spine.

“The fire, at the scrapyard, the village hall, Debbie, oh god, is Debbie alright?”

“Yeah yeah she’s fine, well she’s in here but she’s fine, what do you means it’s all your fault?”

“If I’d have just been honest, none of this would have happened.” Robert wept.

“Robert you’re not making any sense.”

“Chrissie, she set fire to my car, it caused the helicopter to crash.”

Guilt started to creep across Aarons face, no, that meant that it was his fault too, why did he have to tell her, why hadn’t he just left it alone?

Robert was looking at Aarons when he noticed the realisation cross his face, he’d seen that look before and wouldn’t allow it this time,

“No, Aaron, please, it’s not your fault, I’m glad you told her, glad it’s all out in the open, please, none of this is on you, it’s on me, I’m responsible,” he didn’t wait for a response, before continuing,

“Aaron, when I thought I lost you I couldn’t handle it, when I found you laid on the floor it, not moving, it broke my heart.”

Aaron winced at Roberts words, how, how can he say those things, after everything theyd been through?

“I meant what I said in the lodge, I love you.”

“What about the other things you said?” Aaron asked sadly.

“Aaron please.”

“No Robert, I can’t, I’m not ready, I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready.”

“But Aaron.”

“No buts Robert, what you did, to Paddy, he’s like my dad to me, its unforgivable, yes I appreciate that you risked your life for me, which was a stupid thing to do by the way, but we can’t go back, I can’t go back, not now, not………..”

“Ever?”

Aaron sighed,

“I’m not saying that.”

“What are you saying?” Robert asked hopefully.

“Look that day, we both said things, things that needed to be said, but I did love you, I…….,

Aaron struggled with his words,

“I still do alright, which I hate myself for.”

“Love isn’t something you can control Aaron,” Robert replied softly.

“No kidding.”

“Falling in love with you……”

“Was the biggest mistake you ever made, look I get it,”

“Yes, no, yes, it was a mistake I never meant to fall for you, but I don’t regret it.”

Aaron looked at Robert, his head was starting to pound, he really needed to get back to his bed.

“Lets not do this now.”

“No Aaron, I need to say this, I need you to know what it felt like, when I thought I’d lost you. I was broken. When you came into my life you ruined it,”

Aaron got up, he didn’t need to hear this again.

“Aaron please, listen, that’s all I ask,”

He sat back down again,

“You came with such force I had to take notice. Just like love, you came with no rules or expectations and telling you that I love you isn’t enough, I know that now, but I wouldn’t have ran across the village and into a burning building if you didn’t matter to me. Because it's you Aaron.”

“I don’t expect you to say anything, I know what I did was unforgivable, but I won’t have you make light of the fact that I saved you, that I needed to save you, I wouldn’t do that for just anyone, you know that. You know me, you know all of me and still you loved me, I want to be worthy of your love. Because you are worthy Aaron Livesy,” Robert spoke as tears fell from his eyes.

“You are the most generous, loyal, good hearted person I know and you deserve to be loved, deeply, truly and often. And if you allow me, I will spend the rest of my life making myself worthy of your love.”

Aaron wiped away his own tears with the back of his hand, another reason to hate the man in front of him. All he had to do was say some heartfelt words and Aaron ended up in tears. But he didn’t hate him, not really, he wished he did, he wished it was that easy, but it never was.

He backed away, creating some distance between them, he didn’t want to within Roberts reach when he spoke his next words, when he finally admitted the truth about his feelings.

“You have to choose Robert, once and for all, it’s her or me, and if it’s me, it has to be out in the open, no more secrets, no more lies. I know it will take time, for both of us, and we need that time, to get past whatever has happened, so choose Robert.”

It was at that moment a nurse walked in.

“Oh, your awake at last, thought you’d be out all night.”

“I’m fine.” Robert scoffed.

“Just got to do some checks.”

“Can’t it wait we are kind of in the middle of something.”

“Robert, let her check you out,” Aaron piped up, glad of the distraction.

Aaron was confused. Robert had said he loved him, he’d said it before but after today he believed him, actions spoke louder than words after all.

The nurse noticed Aarons hospital bracelet,

“Should you be out of bed?” she asked indicating to his wrist.

“I’m going back now.”

“Uummm,” she replied.

“Aaron, wait.” Robert pleaded.

The nurse checked Roberts blood pressure and noted it on the chart, she warned Aaron,

“You’ve got five minutes.”

When she left Robert breathed a sigh of relief.

“I know what I want, Aaron, I don’t have to choose.”

“So you say,” Aaron said a little glumly, the events on the day taking their toll on him.

He had to leave, had to get out of there before he did something stupid, it was already taking all his willpower to keep the distance between them and he knew that if Robert chose him, if he said the words, that his resolve would break and he would be back in the arms of the man he loved and hated all at the same time.

“Listen Robert, the way I feel about you doesn’t come with a set of restrictions, I wish it did, there are no rules that say if you do this or you don’t do that, I won’t care anymore, this, all of this,” Aaron said gesturing to the bigger picture,

“Is just another aspect of you so help me God, I love you, for all of you, not just the different pieces I can pull out but the entirety of you.”

“What are you saying Aaron?”

“I’m saying that..............,I am yours, but not now, not yet, I need time Robert, to process all of this, can you do that, can you give me that?”

“Your mine?” Robert whispered.

“Yes.” Aaron said sadly through his tears, because even after everything, he couldn't deny that Robert had his heart.

“Then I can wait, for as long as you need, but please Aaron promise me one thing.”

“What now Robert?” Aaron replied a little annoyed, he just wanted to sleep.

“Don’t go running into any more burning buildings, I don’t think my heart could take it.”

Aaron laughed before replying,

“I promise.”


End file.
